Reminders
by NoNature
Summary: Just a small scene about Ziva's time in Somalia and what she has been left with. Tony is as intrusive as always while McGee almost loses an eye... again. Maybe small Tiva if you look hard enough.
1. Chapter 1

**(So I am a total n00b to NCIS fan fiction (writing it that is) but while doing my English assignment the other day and procrastinating with episodes of NCIS, two ideas formed together in my head. There, a ficlet was born, so go easy on me, please review because opinions are wanted and enjoy.)**

Ziva was sat silently in the driver's seat listening to McGee tap furiously on the keyboard of his laptop. They had just begun their stakeout of a possible terrorist cell and McGee was setting up the webcam to relay video to MTAC. McGee gently placed the webcam on the dashboard of the car and rotated it to point at a specific location.

"Ready Boss."

Back at NCIS Gibbs stood in the center of MTAC with his arms crossed wearing an audio headset while Tony was slumped in a chair behind him also sporting a headset. He spoke into the microphone.

"Okay McGee now we wait."

---

McGee sat back in the passenger's seat, sighed and placed his open laptop on the dashboard in front of him.

"How long do you reckon they'll stay in there, that's if they are in there." He questioned looking at Ziva.

She sat silent for another moment with her head on her fist before turning to look at him. As she did something caught her attention. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she stared at McGee's laptop. McGee gave her a questioning look while waiting for her to answer, when she didn't he too looked at his laptop and froze.

On the screen was a screensaver made up of pictures of Ziva in a bikini, taken from when she and Tony were in LA detailing the Director. Her gaze flew from the computer to McGee who was still staring numbly at the screen.

He began to stutter out an excuse, but before he could barely get started…

"MCGEE!"

"No.. I… no… look" He looked at Ziva. "that.. no.. I didn't…"

"I told you to delete those photo's THREE times." She held up three fingers which quickly turned into a fist before she slammed her hand down on the seat. He winced.

"Look I did delete them... and the screensaver. Tony must've done this. He's got copies." She gave him an incredulous look before glaring at his last statement. She leant dangerously over McGee like she was about to hurt him and then leant closer to the laptop when she heard a faint chuckle.

Back at MTAC Tony, who had been listening intently to the exchange chuckled. Gibbs was just about to give him the 'stare' when Ziva's voice was heard screaming through the headset. Tony jumped out of his skin and Gibbs pulled the headset off of his ear while cringing slightly.

"TONY!"

She leant back in her seat and relaxed somewhat, obviously feeling satisfaction at the extremely startled gasp she had heard come from, who she could only guess, was Tony. Then again, she could not imagine it'd been Gibbs. McGee grinned, he had also heard Tony jump and found it quite amusing.

In MTAC, Tony straightened himself in the chair and cleared his throat.

"You trying to kill me Ziva." He said roughly into the microphone.

"Obviously did not work." She stated dryly.

Gibbs smirked while Tony took on an expression of mock offense.

"So Ziva, my camera does miss your bikini body though." He teased.

"Well it had better get use to it." She replied, staring out the window.

"Naww c'mon Zi-vah, does this mean no more Hebrew book reading, melanoma growing trips to the poolside?"

She continued to stare out the window, her expression not changing. "It does."

"Hebrew book reading? The book you were reading is in Hebrew?" McGee leant closer to the screen to get a better look at the picture. Ziva in turn, slapped his shoulder and he jumped away.

"Right, sorry." Apologised McGee.

"Oh stop it McSuck-up."

"You're not in the car with her Tony." Retaliated McGee.

"Good point, probably why I'll live longer." Gibbs looked at him. "But not longer than you Boss." He paused before continuing. "This topic does however bring me to another point. You've been wearing clothes like its winter all year-round don't you get hot?" Asked Tony.

"I have?" said McGee, confused.

"Not you Probie. I'm talkin' to the manically car-driving Ninja."

Ziva continued to stare silently out the window and McGee watched her expression drop.

"Uhh… Tony.." Started McGee.

Before Tony got the chance to ask what, Ziva did answer him.

"Somalia did leave me with… some reminders of my time spent there." She paused. "And my, 'reminders'.." She put an emphasis on the word, "are not the nicest looking of things."

McGee looked down.

"So that is why I dress like it is winter as you say." Continued Ziva.

In MTAC Tony mentally head slapped himself repeatedly, while Gibbs merely stood and watched the eventless screen of the webcam feed until someone exited the warehouse that they were staking out.

"Heads up, we got movement." He announced.

Since Ziva had been looking out the window she also noticed the man, he walked to a car and got in, preparing to drive off. Tony stood from his seat in MTAC, moved away from Gibbs slightly and whispered into the microphone.

"Ziva I didn't mean to..." She cut him off.

"Do not worry Tony, it does not matter."

She started the car to pursue the man and McGee grabbed his laptop in haste as they sped away.

**(So I can't be bothered right now to check for typos and it's late, so more than likely there is a couple of sentences not quite right. Please review.)**


	2. Author's Note

Okay, I have kind of noticed the demand for this story to continue. That being said, 3 out of 4 of the reviews were an expectation that the story was not just that chapter and had more to come, the other was a request that the story be continued.

I would like to say that my original plan with this fic was for it to be just what I have posted since it was only a small thing that came to mind... so at the moment I will most likely not be continuing on with this story because I have no real plot for it to follow on with, I never did. However if I do happen to find an idea for another chapter or a sequel I will most definately write it and post it.

Thank you all for reviewing and I'm sorry to say that this story ends as a ficlet for now. :D


End file.
